This section introduces information from the art that may be related to or provide context for some aspects of the techniques described herein and/or claimed below. This information is background facilitating a better understanding of that which is disclosed herein. Such background may include a discussion of “related” art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is also “prior” art.
Carboxylic acids, such as acetic acid, may be commercially produced by alcohol carbonylation. Unfortunately, carbonylation processes often create unwanted by-products. Significant energy has been devoted to the removal of such by-products, including a variety of processes and techniques. However, such processes and techniques can be difficult and costly.
Contained herein are embodiments directed to resolving, or at least reducing, one or all of the problems mentioned above.